Lie for Italia
by SabiGirls
Summary: Slight Finchel in the beginning but eventual Puckleberry. She was finally facing her fear & taking on something few  Santana  would even attempt. Rachel Berry was going to channel her inner Italian. Tribute to the musical, Nine.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or Nine. Though if I did, they wouldn't be as amazing they are now so... You're welcome.

* * *

><p>The dim lights in the auditorium were shut off completely, leaving the only light to be the spotlight in the middle of the stage. The Glee club sat scattered all around, bored expressions on their face save for Kurt &amp; Santana who were looking quite excited. They had been waiting for this performance for <em>months<em>! Well maybe a week, but it seems like ages before their short friend actually took action & did it. Her excuse?

_'All actresses have to bare their soul & divulge into different areas of which they might not be comfortable with. It's what every great has done. And, as an added bonus, I can express my feelings in song instead of actually confronting them for fear of my eyes spontaneously combusting in tears.'_

Whatever that meant. All they knew was she was going to finally stop being such a little fraidy cat and get out there & confront all of her feelings. Even after summer ended, she and Finn stopped being the couple she had been dreaming of. Her Cinderella story, her very own Prince Charming, the Roger to her MiMi, the Romeo to her Juliet? Gone without a second thought ever since September rolled around. All Finn wanted was for her to be his very own Barbie doll, who he could dress up & show off to everyone. He took every dream she had for their relationship & ripped it to shreds.

Now as Rachel Berry stood in the sidelines of the stage waiting for her music cue, she felt a sudden urge to rip off her trench coat, gloves, & other clothing items and just climb back into bed. But she couldn't. Or else she would forever be little Rachel, too afraid to actually stand up to her own boyfriend. Plus, Kurt would probably shoot her for not showing off his handiwork & Santana would probably bring her back just to kill her again for embracing the sexiness within her.

Drums started being lightly played on the stage followed by various other marching band instruments. Taking in a deep breath, she stuck out a high-heeled Mary Jane out onto the stage.

_You want my love, _  
><em>take it all. <em>  
><em>You want to watch it all come off, <em>  
><em>take it all. <em>

_Come on now, _  
><em>show me how <em>  
><em>you can take it all. <em>

_You want my glove, _  
><em>are you enthralled? <em>  
><em>You want to see it slip away <em>  
><em>and watch it fall? <em>

_Oh, we know it's your show _  
><em>so take it all. <em>

Peeling off both gloves, Rachel threw them into the group of Glee kids who were now fully awake & paying deep attention to the brunette beauty on stage. Slowly playing with the straps of her jacket, she pulled on one then the other.

_You want the movement _  
><em>to see what the hips can do. <em>  
><em>Come watch the slinky girl, <em>  
><em>see how the pasties twirl <em>  
><em>to make your bells all ring <em>  
><em>fulfulling everything you ever wanted. <em>

_So go ahead, _  
><em>take it all. <em>  
><em>You want my soul, <em>  
><em>take it all. <em>

_It's time to leave, _  
><em>if I'm to live <em>  
><em>becase I have no more, <em>  
><em>there´s nothing left to give. <em>

Now with the trench coat on the stage and her hair out of it's bun, Rachel walked through the aisles in only a heavily jeweled bra & panty set. Running her hands over the chests of the boys, she stopped at Finn who sat on the end seat. Turning to face him, his face slowly contorted to understanding of her words.

_I watch you rise, _  
><em>I watch you fall <em>  
><em>while I am standing with my back <em>  
><em>against the wall. <em>

_Now it's your turn to finally learn, _  
><em>you had the world, <em>  
><em>you had your fling, <em>  
><em>you wanted more than everything, <em>  
><em>you got your wish, <em>  
><em>you got your prize. <em>

Ripping off the garter and the jewels, she slammed her tiny hands on the armrests of Finn's seat, moving so her face was centimeters away from his. His lips became suddenly dry as he looked into the pained, broken eyes of his girlfriend. Well, soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. After this song, their relationship was going to be shattered. Suddenly, she moved away from him and towards the stage again. Climbing the stairs, she continued singing.

_Now take it right between your thighs, _  
><em>you grabbed for everything, my friend, <em>  
><em>but don't you see that in the end <em>  
><em>there will be nothing left of me?<em>

Picking up her jacket, she put it on slowly & tied the straps in a knot before walking off stage.

Rachel Berry had spoken. She had spoken quite loudly actually.

* * *

><p>Eh-Ma-Gawd. That sucked ass. Please comment. And Puck is heavily featured in the next chapter. Again, all of the songs in this story are going to be from the musical Nine. I just loved the songs &amp; decided to dedicate my first song to them.<p> 


End file.
